Blood Knight
Fate may bring into this world, Fate may have left its mark on me But it shall not rule me For a wise man once said, "Destiny is not written for us, but by us." ''' ''History'' Born as the catalyst to a plot to bring down a great destiny, Amelia Von Revansholdt has always wanted to know her destiny. Her conception surrounded by mystery and her birth misery, as her emerging demonic abilities accidentally boiled the blood of her parents alive. This triggered a great civil war on the small island of Roanoke off the eastern coast of the United States. During the carnage she found herself swept away to the island’s lush jungle and for the first time ever felt truly alone.But the stars would not allow her to fade away as by chance, a young psychiatrist exploring the island known as Dr Hayes found her. She was unlike anything he has seen before but he knew the outcry and rising flames in the distance would not let him ponder so he took her, wrapped her up in his coat and disappeared into the jungle once again.Back in America, Hayes knew that the world would not be ready to except her so willingly so he put his career on standby and brought in some old friends to help raise the child. She spent most of her early years with Hayes just like anyone else but as time went in she began to ask questions as her abilities began to manifest and questions began to be asked. It wasn’t until her teenage years that he finally told her the truth about where she came from and what he suspected what she was.It was here that she began her career inspired by both her adoptive father and the books of heroes she loved as a child, that she wanted to use her abilities to benefit mankind as the Blood Knight, combining both her weaknesses and her strengths into an icon. She spent 8 years rising to fame making allies, helping the government as part of the StormFlux program to take down dangerous threats to society to making enemies in the form her arch-nemesis Soul Shrieker the witch who caused her to be who she is. But it was during the latter years that a strange occurrence would happen to her. As part of routine job to stop a ritual orchestrated by Soul Shrieker, she tracked her down and cornered her in a strange cave. It was here that Soul Shrieker revealed the true mastermind behind the whole ordeal on Roanoke, the demon known as Molochrium (it was his blood that they used to make Blood Knight). Here he made her watch as his demonic forces poured into her world and bring about Armageddon but in order to bring about the total end, he needs her to drink all of his blood. In a last desperate attempt to save her world, she leaps while his guard’s down and plunges her fist through the demon’s chest. The world goes white and she finds herself collapsed in a city street. With the relief of a great evil purged she takes in a deep breath as she looks up at a sign which reads “Welcome to Gotham City”. She is confused, lonely and lost but as she raises her head an armoured figure lands before her... ''Powers and Vulnerabilities'' ''Super Strength''Blood Knight’s demonic essence allows her press up to about 250 tonnes without strain but the true limit has never been tested especially if rage allowed to build or through mass blood induction. ''Super Endurance'' Blood Knight's demonic skin is high durable with little substances being able to hurt her skin though her skin is more susceptible if struck unaware. ''Heat Manipulation'' As common with all demonic entities, Blood Knight has an affinity with fire being able to generate as well as manipulate and control. Her most common method is heat production through her eyes but she can produce it from anywhere in her anatomy. ''Enhanced Speed'' Her vampiric origins have enabled her to possess enhance reflexes beyond that of an ordinary human but no-where to the extent of Superman or Flash. ''Flight'' Blood Knight has the ability to propel herself through the air. Her speed can be increased through the use of flame manipulation. ''Blood Manipul''ation The most mysterious but yet most powerful of her abilities. An ability almost never used by Blood Knight because of the sheer consequences of its action, she can manipulate blood in any living organism. Examples include the ability to shapeshift very slightly i.e. facial features, skin color etc to that of mutation in other life forms. This can be combined with that of her other abilities such as her heat manipulation to provide the most unforgivable of her abilities, boiling blood itself. '''Weakness(es): Blood Her family curse as well as the use of blood manipulation causes her to lose a lot her own blood as energy; if too much is used she could kill herself. She must constantly replenish herself with external blood supplies to satisfy this. Mortality As a fail-safe by the Roanoke, she was made mortal to ultimately enable her to be taken care of when her 'use' expired. Magic Vulnerability Another fail-safe by the Roanoke, Blood Knight is vulnerable to most forms of magic. Minor Ice Vulnerability Being a being of heat she has a minor weakness to cold climate and cryokinesis. Personality and Traits Empathetic, Honorable, Protective, Stalwart, InspirationalLikes':'' Reading fiction, music, cooking, socializing with like minded people 'Dislikes':'' Demonic forces, corruption, ice-skating '''''Strong will and leadership A trait inherited by her ancestry as well as her adoptive father Minor Psychology skills Growing up with her adoptive father has enabled her to take in some of the skills learnt in professional psychology. These skills help her define motivation and reasoning as well as help to solve problems diplomatically first rather than consort to violence when not needed. Cooking Nothing more relaxing or enjoyable as cooking Equipment Her costume consists of a strong material which is very durable even under extreme stress or climate. Her suit consists of three Blood Stones, 1 on her chest and 1 on each glove. These unique artifacts given as a gift from a powerful sorceress years ago enable her to focus her abilities with more efficiency, allowing her to not need to refuel on blood as often as she does without them.